


苦水

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: “杀死恶魔的最好方式是破坏心脏。”维吉尔说，注视着弟弟的脸。“我知道。”但丁耸了耸肩。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 35





	苦水

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Горькие воды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013704) by [miloserdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie). 



随着他们走近湖边，干涸的土壤逐渐变成了富有弹性的湿沙。一望无际的湖水延伸到地平线之外，与天边猩红的云朵遥遥相接。湖面暗得发黑，偶有来风撩动岸边的水，但除此之外，地下湖一片死寂。弯曲的树根伸出水面，像干瘪的手向他们伸来——树倒了，由于缺乏养分，它们久久没有动静，冻僵了、干枯了。湖水闻起来很冷。

但丁先坐了下来，往后撑在手肘上，伸开两条长腿。他们俩早该稍作休息了。维吉尔犹豫了一会儿，才坐下来。和在沙地上伸懒腰的弟弟不同，他依次屈下双腿，正坐在地面上，稍微挺直腰板，将刀刃平行放在膝盖上，就这样歇息。

透过余光，他发现弟弟转头看向了他。他以为会听到另一句幼稚的打趣，可但丁竟然沉默了。

远处的地平线上，厚重的云层被闪电刺穿，过了一会儿，雷声传来。湖面上吹来一阵轻风，漆黑的水面泛起阵阵涟漪——甜美的血锈味扑鼻而来。维吉尔咽了一口唾沫。他永远不会承认，但再次闻到这种味道的感觉很好，感受着脚下沙子的湿润弹性很好。他隐隐作痛的肌肉渐渐从上次与但丁的交手中恢复过来，身体再次充满力量的感觉，也很好。

但丁始终没有把脸转回去，维吉尔将视线从那片无边无际的光滑湖面中挣开，转向他，扬起眉毛，提出了一个不言而喻的问题。

“怎么了？”但丁反问道。

“在我印象中你没有沉默过那么久。”维吉尔说。

“你说过，聊天会让你紧张。”

“你什么时候开始在乎我说的话了？”

“在梦里。”但丁冷哼一声。“你喜欢我的——你怎么说来着——胡说八道。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“是你发起的谈话。”

被这句话刺痛，维吉尔缄默了。也许确实如此。也许他确实思念人类的声音。

也许，他思念的是但丁。这个想法刚浮现就被维吉尔匆匆抛弃了。他微微皱眉，直视弟弟的双眼——但丁的脸上依然挂着维吉尔时不时捕捉到的那种奇怪表情，仿佛但丁正试图从他身上寻找着什么——某个人？

但丁拉住他的前臂，一阵幻痛随即刺穿了他的手。

“别碰我。”维吉尔嘶吼道，瞬间变了脸色。

但丁皱起眉头，牵起他的手掌，稍微攥紧了他的手指。维吉尔不得不握紧拳头，检查自己所有关节是否完好。他的指尖在燃烧，虽然此刻他的每片指甲都在原位。

该死。

他以为噩梦会消失的。

***

有时他亲自上阵。

有时他会伪装成父亲的样子。

有时是母亲的样子。

最近，他最喜欢的形象是维吉尔的复制品。几近镜像的复制，可维吉尔总是知道自己与弟弟之间的区别，细到最小的细节。乍一看，他们别无二致——看得越久，两张脸的差异就越大。一个嘴唇更薄，一个下颌线更高，一个眉毛更细更浅。初次看到蒙杜斯以弟弟的形象出现，那种愤怒与怨恨还记忆犹新，他没法掩饰自己的情绪——而这个错误的代价是高昂的。

每一天，蒙杜斯折断他的每一根骨头、每一个关节，把他像纸一样揉成一团，给他穿上用他自己皮肤所制的披风，戴上用他自己牙齿做的耳环。有时他的身体无法自控地半魔化，这时蒙杜斯便撬开他的鳞甲，捣进他熔岩般的内脏，在最深处击破他片状翅膀的雏形，引起一阵干脆的噼啪粉碎声。

当一切都结束了，肉体的躯壳所剩无几了，他会被轻轻地拿在手里，放在一尊巨大雕像的底座下，迷失在黑暗中。一股力量闯入他破损不堪的身躯，修复组织，拼接骨骼——速度太快，血肉无法正常再生，负荷太大，神经末梢难以承受。魔力突兀而粗暴地穿过身体，重新注入力量，让维吉尔独自躺在冰冷的石板上，被幻痛窒息，直到他再次习惯身体的完整性。

第二天，一切重新开始。

有时他有兴致聊天。

他盘腿坐下，用拳头撑着下巴——一个孩子气的姿势，让这个剽窃品显得十分稚嫩。维吉尔疲惫地转过身去，随即一只无形的冰手捏住他的喉咙，强行把他的脸扳回来。恶心的是，这东西看起来和但丁一模一样，但带着某种难以言喻的错误，要么是面部不时的抽搐，要么是隐藏在额头上难以察觉的印记下，颤抖着的第三只眼睛。

“说起来，”蒙杜斯若有所思的说。“那次你本来有机会打败我的。”

维吉尔眨眨发红的双眼，眼皮那么沉重，仿佛灌满了沙子。

“如果不是因为在Temen-ni-gru那场家庭小争吵之后，你那么虚弱的话。”蒙杜斯饶有趣味地接着说：“也许我应该感谢你弟弟把你玩成那样。”

维吉尔没有回答。

“等他来找你的时候，我会当面谢他。在我把他也杀了之前。不过，当然，没那么快。”蒙杜斯说。“我给他也准备了一点娱乐节目。”

“他不会来的。” 维吉尔说，他的声音听起来陌生又干涩，仿佛这句话要把他的嗓子撕裂。

“什么？”蒙杜斯又问，怀疑的眯眼立刻破坏了他脸上的幻象——那张脸沉着、僵硬，一点也不像但丁。维吉尔稍微轻松了一点。

“如果你要把我留在这里，等到我弟弟出现，那你得等不知多久了。” 维吉尔说，他的喉咙开始因为长句子而疼痛。“因为他不会来。”

“他会的，肯定。你们这两个叛徒的孽种，血液会引导他而来。”

提到他的父亲，蒙杜斯啐了一口。

“你们都是对这个世界的侮辱。杂种。”蒙杜斯轻蔑地说，“如此堕落，将血液与人类的混在一起，这是恶魔的耻辱。”

“你弟弟身上散发着人类的臭味。“他接着说，”而你恰恰相反。“

他捏住维吉尔的下巴，托起他的脸。人类的手变成了爪子，维吉尔感觉到剃刀般锋利的爪尖割开了皮肤，刮着骨头。

“你成功地唤醒了体内的恶魔，我能感应到……”蒙杜斯弯下腰，鼻子凑近他的脸颊深吸一口气，像一只巨大的狗。“……叛徒的气魄。”

手指捏得更紧，死死固定住了下巴。

“当第二个贱种出现在这里的时候，”蒙杜斯说，爪子往他的脸颊刺得更深，“我会杀了他，当然不是马上杀，我会给你留点看好戏的时间。不过你不一定喜欢就是了。”

蓝色的虹膜被浇得通红，偷来的脸庞有些抽搐，仿佛在痉挛。

“我会好好享受让你崩溃的乐趣。”

***

当灌满喉咙的水开始灼烧他的肺部时，维吉尔一度相信自己终将死去。这是一种解脱。直到他感觉到自己的手掌被一只陌生的手牢牢握住，似乎把他拉到了水面上。他挣扎，想留在平静的黑暗深处，但却被强行从遗忘中拖了出来。

他猛然睁开眼睛，倒吸一口差点隔断喉咙的气。维吉尔环顾四周，渐渐清醒过来——周围的世界还是原来的样子。暗红色的天空，地平线上雷电闪耀。沙子因为靠近水源而潮湿。扭曲的残根。漆黑光滑的湖面，岸线没有波动。他看到但丁的脸就在他面前，双手抱着他的脑袋，迟迟才意识到自己不再是坐着，而是仰面躺着。但丁神色严肃，甚至可以说激动。

“你刚刚停止了呼吸。”

是就太好了，维吉尔心想。一了百了。

“但丁。”维吉尔警告道。但他没听——他当然不会听。

维吉尔伸手推开但丁，对方却像狗一样舔着他的手指，截住他的手掌，跌跌撞撞地磕上他的下巴，热腾腾湿漉漉的呼吸往他脖子里钻。维吉尔转过脸去，可无论哪个方向都被但丁占领了。

“维吉尔。”但丁几近乞求。

“手拿开。”他冷冷地说。

但丁这次听话了——这是他没有想到的，松了手，虽然带着明显的不甘心，但他的手腕挪开了，跪坐在他跟前。不再被从上方压制着，维吉尔终于松了一口气，也起身屈膝而坐。

“你想死？那不可能。”但丁故作轻松地说。“你以为我为什么跟你来到这里？”

你想 _再一次_ 死？未出口的短语悬挂在空气中。

维吉尔捂住眼睛，试图无视弟弟的存在，他感觉到周身的血液正索求着自己的半身。他的手指因但丁的靠近而刺痛——这种感觉让他回到了许多年前，他深切地意识到这些年来自己是多么思念对方。

一言 _难以_ 蔽之——但在那无尽的炼狱里，但丁对他来说已经变成了一种执着，一种痴狂。蒙杜斯以为披上那张面孔就能伤害他，这反而给了他一个锚，一个全神贯注的着力点。

当他的身体和心灵一次次破碎，又一次次复原时，他想着但丁。

当蒙杜斯把冰冷的手掌放在他的肩膀上，命令尼洛安杰罗起身，让维吉尔死在身后时，他想着但丁。

当他拔掉那只手臂，取回他在人界复苏的刀刃，当他划开传送门时，他想着但丁。

当他将自己从下腹切开到胸骨时，他想着。

当他牺牲了自己的人性时，他想着。

当他收集了成千上万人的血液来培育果实时，他想着。

他又开始颤抖了——直到皮肤被触摸的感觉像触电一样穿透了他。但丁捧着他的脸，跪在他面前，他看起来非常焦虑——如果维吉尔能体会但丁的这种情绪，他甚至会称之为惊恐。

“别碰我。”他被突如其来的怒潮呛到了。

他一拳击中但丁的脸，划破了他的颧骨，他们在地上滚来滚去，交换着快速的攻击，直到维吉尔拿起刀，闪电般地把刀刃抵在但丁的胸口，刺进了肋下仅仅几厘米处。

但丁突然冷静了下来，又仔细看了看哥哥的脸。然后，他双手紧紧握住刀身，力度足以割进指骨，猛地将刀刃刺得更深，他用身体吞下大半截的阎魔刀，将自己钉在湿沙上。

他将血淋淋的手伸到维吉尔的脸上，沿着他的颧骨轻轻描摹，画出一道道红纹。此刻语言对他们来说毫无意义——但丁没有放弃，只把自己交到他的手中。

维吉尔将刀杠杆般一压，听到了两阵湿润的嘎吱声——一根肋骨、第二根肋骨。他先将手指头挤进伤口，克服肌肉的阻力，然后埋入整个手掌，阎魔刀割伤了他，但他并不在意。他的指尖探进肋骨之下，终于感觉到它——他律动的心脏，这柔软的组织在他掌心颤抖。但丁咳出了血。

他甚至没有握住刀柄——而是用另一只手抓住刀身，任由利刃切开他的手掌，把已经嵌在弟弟身体里的阎魔刀抽出来，插在一旁。

但丁在摸到自己断裂的肋骨时皱了皱眉。维吉尔微微捏着手中跳动的心脏，几乎是痴痴地看着一滴滴鲜血从但丁的唇角流出，顺着脸颊淌到耳边。他低头，感觉对方的手搭在自己的脖子上，把他往下拉。

但丁喘着粗气，声音沙哑。维吉尔轻轻压着他的下唇，俯身覆住了他的嘴。但丁的手指纠缠着他后脑勺的头发，他近乎贪婪地回应着这个吻——他的嘴里浸满了鲜血，这种铁锈味似乎让维吉尔石化了。

他嘴里的血尝起来太熟悉了。

“拿开吧。”当他停下来喘口气时，但丁说。

维吉尔一时不明白他在说什么，直到但丁指了指他还插在肋骨下的那只手。手中的心脏跃动着热度，有一刻，维吉尔想知道如果自己用力一捏，释放出魔化的爪子，破开他的胸膛，撕开他的大动脉，会发生什么。他慢慢抽出手来，感觉到撕裂的肌肉和血管随之开始生长。

从手上滴落的血液是深红色的，稠得像漆。维吉尔再次俯身压向但丁，伸手抚上他的脸，但丁抓住他的手腕，将自己的血在自己脸上抹开。

“杀死恶魔的最好方式是破坏心脏。”维吉尔说，注视着弟弟的脸。

“我知道。”但丁耸了耸肩。

但丁稍微抬起头，再次咬向他的嘴唇，维吉尔感觉到对方松开了他的手腕，紧接着抓住了他的腰带，解开了皮扣，略略屈膝，用大腿缠住了他，维吉尔仿佛被抛入热浪中，因为他想要更多、想要更近。

 _我的_ 。他的思绪中翻搅着暗涌的波涛，维吉尔的手指因不耐烦而抽动。

他的手掌几乎是漫无目的地在但丁身上摸索，在他的腹肌上游走，拉扯他的皮带，最后抓住他的屁股。

“开什么玩笑。” 但丁呻吟着把他的手从屁股上拿下来，用快速而巧妙的动作解开腰带，抬起腰把裤子褪到膝盖处。维吉尔一只手搂住他，往另一只血迹已经开始干涸的手掌上吐了口唾沫，垫到他背下，用湿漉漉的手环住他，撑起但丁的膝窝。

但丁紧紧抱住他的肩膀，恬不知耻地朝他挪动摇晃着屁股。但丁把自己的脖子、嘴唇、整个自己——献给了他一个人，而维吉尔照单全收。

他们不该分开，永远都不应该。

他咬住但丁的脖子，留下一道深深的齿印，看着他的伤口迅速愈合，吮吸着冒出的血珠。

“放松。”他贴在但丁的耳边说，嘶哑地笑了起来，维吉尔这才意识到自己已经魔人化——半张的爪子在但丁身体两侧都刻下了深深的沟壑。

肩胛骨因想要破壳而出的翅膀而阵阵发痒，但维吉尔依然试图用剩下的意识维持自己的人类形态。但丁似乎从他的脸上看出了这点：他咧嘴一笑，重重地挤了挤他的阴茎。

维吉尔倒吸一口凉气，瞬间失控——他感觉到了椎骨的脆响和皮肤的破裂。外套的布料紧紧绷住他的双肩，那条锋利的鳞尾仿佛是他的第三条肢体——绕成两个大环缠在但丁身上，而第三个环套在了但丁的脖子上。

 _我的_ 。阴暗的、摧枯拉朽的想法再次浮现。

“是的，”但丁回应道，嗓音低沉而沙哑，溢满了兴奋。“是的。”

良久他才意识到自己把心声吼了出来，随即他便后悔了。他放慢节奏稍微喘息。

“喂，”但丁用膝盖顶了顶他。“我是你的、你的。”

维吉尔笑了，掐住他的脖子，用爪子拉开自己尾巴缠绕而成的圆环，啃着他脖子上的皮肤。

“那你呢？”但丁突然问，不知为何没有把这句话说完。

维吉尔动作急促，将但丁撞出一声声低沉呻吟。他凑得离弟弟的耳朵很近很近，鼻子埋进他太阳穴上汗湿的头发间。

“我是你的。”他说，叼着但丁的耳垂，以一种不可思议的速度将但丁摁在地面摩擦。

“给我，”但丁快窒息了，“全部的。”

控制魔化的规模对维吉尔来说越来越艰难，他还不想完全转变——他想用人类的身躯体验更久这种锐利的感受。他攒集力量，将爪子恢复成正常的手指，用指节轻抚但丁长满胡茬的脸颊。

“闭上你的嘴。”维吉尔说，一字一句几近温柔。

但丁就像他喜欢做的一切一样，吵吵闹闹地、赏心悦目地抵达了巅峰——呻吟着，咬着嘴唇，因无法控制的魔化而闪烁着红色的电光，修长的爪子撕开维吉尔的脖子。意识到但丁在他 _身下_ 高潮了，维吉尔也紧随其后，尾巴将弟弟的肋骨挤得嘎吱作响。当但丁完全恢复到正常形态时，他那鳞片支张的尾巴松开，落了下来。

他从但丁身上滚到一边，平复呼吸。但丁斜眼看向他，维吉尔感觉到他的手掌覆上了自己的。

有那么一瞬间，他习惯性地想拉开自己的手，但想了想还是任其自然，把手放在那儿，勉强接受了但丁的触碰。

脚下的湖面寂静依旧，但已经不再寒冷。


End file.
